


stars

by BabyKyle



Series: Practice Drabbles [1]
Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fire, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKyle/pseuds/BabyKyle
Summary: Yo and Kyle watch the stars.(Just a short 700 word drabble I wrote to flex my character death skills. Might turn it into something bigger later, we'll see!)
Series: Practice Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697548
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	stars

The sour scent of smoke hung thickly in the air like a visceral fog of rotten meat, billowing forth from the charred corpse of the Frosty Mart like blood from a stab wound. Tendrils of fire slipped through the shattered windows and broken glass, rising to the night sky and licking at the moon, soft rays of starlight illuminating all that had gone terribly wrong.

Yo shoved hard, knocking a window out as she pulled herself through and into the cool summer breeze, dragging a limp figure behind her. Glancing back at the blazing Frosty Mart, she yanked the figure up and ran, as far away as her legs could carry her, ignoring the shard of glass that still pierced into her side. Running through ash and across charred wood, she halted a short distance from the inferno and collapsed, letting the figure slump beside her. They were now in a small field, just a few yards away from the burning mart and far enough that she could no longer feel the warmth of flames sinking into her skin. The stench of smoke was heavy, and Yo grimaced as she brought a hand to her pounding skull, gaze wandering to the boy slumped next to her. He was face down in the grass, his braces mangled and blood leaking profusely from a deep wound in his thigh.

Gurgling and slurring, the boy slowly rose his head to look at Yo, their eyes meeting. Blood dribbled steadily down his jaw as his broken braces dug into his gums, and he blinked slowly as he spoke.

"Yo? What the bloody hell happened?"

Quiet and marred with slurred words, the question was punctuated with a wheezing cough as the boy spat up blood and clumps of ash. 

Yo opened her mouth to speak, but instead groaned as shock began to wear off, leaving the blistering agony of the glass still piercing her abdomen. Her head throbbed, her heart was pounding, and she felt bile rise in her throat. Steadying herself, she responded.

"I'm not sure. Something happened with the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine, it was in flames. The whole building was… in flames…" As shock continued to wear off, the reality of the situation sunk deeper into Yo's psyche. 

The Frosty Mart was in flames.

Fanboy and Chum Chum were dead. She had seen their bodies by the counter before she had made a run for it.

She had a shard of glass stuck so deep in her body she could barely breathe, and Kyle was bleeding profusely from the mouth and leg.

They were going to die.

Turning to Kyle, Yo gently flipped him over onto his back, a sharp pang in her heart when she heard him wince. 

"Kyle?" Yo spoke softly.

"Yes, Yo?"

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

Kyle's eyes wandered up to the sky above, gazing at the stars and the moon, their gentle light shining down into the field and bathing the two in a soft glow. A soft summer breeze blew across the field, the cool air of night sinking into their bones and melting away their worries. Kyle smiled weakly, taking in a breath of fresh summer wind, and letting the gentle glimmer of the stars above take his mind far, far away.

"They're spectacular, Yo…" he slurred, blood still running steadily down his jaw. His wounded leg twitched, his breath beginning to rattle as his skin went pale. "We never got stars this lovely at Milkweed… That actually reminds me, I was talking to Fanboy just yesterday…"

Kyle's words trailed off.

Yo turned to look at him, using her last bit of strength to move her head.

His chest was still, and his eyes were half lidded, gazing off into nothing.

Yo said nothing, but returned her gaze to the stars, eyes flicking over the shimmering gleam and up to the moon, the brilliant white light bathing her in love. Her arm twitched, and she heard the blood around her slosh. Smiling softly, she took in a shallow breath of the cool night air, and sighed. Black dots danced in her vision as she felt her mind grow cloudy.

"I'm going to die, and that's okay. Everything is…"

Yo's words trailed off.

Her chest went still as her eyes closed.


End file.
